Media Arts I Soundtracks
The Media Arts I Soundtracks are a set of scores composed by Scott Pincus for his college Media Arts I class. They include the scores for Thrill of the Hunt and The Downingtown Gates of Hell, both of which were written and directed by Scott, as well as Jacob Huber's Equinized Crime and Kyle Carozzi's Someone Knows. The scores were released in a combined video on February 1, 2018. Scores Thrill of the Hunt Thrill of the Hunt was Scott's second time composing original music for one of his projects, with the first being The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods. Scott had finished scoring that film in February 2017, eight months before working on Thrill of the Hunt, so he had time to improve his score writing. Scoring for Thrill of the Hunt began on October 23, 2017, and was completed by October 27, the day of its release. For the film, Scott created a main theme for the antagonist, Chester, which he describes as a rapid acceleration of notes with a pitch constantly changing from high to low. This theme is played through the film's main scene. A more lighthearted and slower version of the theme, now changed to a four note motif, also plays when Drew speaks with Chester before realizing he's a murderer. The score was released on February 1, 2018, and features a total of seven tracks: #Drew Meets Chester - 1:24 #Runs in the Family - 1:53 #Chester's Chase / Chester's Theme - 0:50 #I See You! - 0:47 #Something to Live For - 0:47 #Drew's Escape - 1:07 #Thrill of the Hunt - End Credits - 0:27 The Downingtown Gates of Hell The Downingtown Gates of Hell was Scott's third time composing original music for one of his projects. He created several themes for the project, including two sinister motifs that play throughout the film. The first theme is introduced during the film's main titles; it is reprised numerous times in the film, including in the flashback scene. The second motif plays during scenes at the lake. The score was released on February 1, 2018, and features a total of twelve tracks - including one unused track and several extended tracks. #The Legend Behind - 0:42 #The Murder - 0:41 (extended track) #Property's Destruction - 0:23 (unused track) #Road Thrillseekers - 0:22 #A Dark Lake - 0:28 #Road Worshippers Motif - 0:17 #Nakara Mahn Jouzen - 0:38 #Time for Searching - 0:24 #Visiting Gates and Lake - 0:47 (extended track) #The Old Wall - 0:36 #The Legend Lives On - 0:45 #Gates of Hell - End Credits - 1:00 Equinized Crime Equinized Crime is a short film directed by Jacob Huber. It served as his final project for his Media Arts I class. Scott composed two themes for the project, most notably a dramatic theme for "The Boss", the main antagonist of the film. #Meeting the Boss - 0:52 #The Horse Chase - 0:44 Someone Knows Someone Knows is a short film directed by Kyle Carozzi. It served as his final project for his Media Arts I class. Scott composed a three minute suite for the documentary, which is mainly played with a harp. #Someone Knows Suite - 3:38 Category:Film Scores Category:Thrill of the Hunt Category:The Downingtown Gates of Hell Category:2017 Storyline